fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pitch Love characters
The following is a list of characters from the manga and anime series Mermaid Melody Pichi Pitch Love. They are grouped according to their roles in the series. Main characters Lucia Nanami (七海 るちあ Nanami Ruchia) Voiced by: Asumi Nakada Lucia is the Mer-Cat Princess of Atlantis located in the North Pacific Ocean, Daughter of Regina, keeper of the pink pearl, and the main character of the story. She is 14 years old. She goes up to land to search for her pearl which she used to save a boy named Kaito seven years ago to save the marine world from danger which she is told of by her older sister, Nikora. Later in the series, Lucia and Kaito become lovers. She has a pink mermaid pink and matching seashell bra. She is characterized by her simplicity and naïveté, but with having a strong will, typical traits of shōjo manga heroines. Hanon Hosho (宝生 波音 Hōshō Hanon) Voiced by: Hitomi Terakado Hanon is the Mer-Cat Princess of Pavlopetri located in the South Atlantic Ocean and keeper of the aquamarine (水色 mizu-iro "water-color") pearl. She is 14 years old. She is Lucia's best friend, but fights with her like any teenage girl. She is perky and feminine and a bit more worldly than Lucia, although she tends to be lazy in cleaning. This worldliness is evidenced by many of her actions—especially by her romantic pursuit of a boy, Nagisa. She has a blue Mermaid tail and wears an aquamarine seashell bra. Rina Toin (洞院 リナ Tōin Rina) Voiced by: Mayumi Asano Rina is the Mer-Cat Princess of Shicheng, located in the North Atlantic Ocean and keeper of the green pearl. She is 14 years old. Rina is the most honest of the whole group when it comes to her feelings. She is a deep thinker and is always prepared to rescue her friends and to protect herself. She is beautiful and calm, also she is helpful, honest and loyal to her friends. Rina acts a little bit like a tomboy at first. She also does not have interest in finding love and is not even as close as a girly-girl like Lucia and Hanon. She is a great comrade to have for the team. She looks mature, steady and delicate and has a cheerful heart and she is very intelligent. Unexpectedly, she like funny things and very good at telling jokes. She eventually becomes close to a boxer, Masahiro. She has a green mermaid tail and wears green seashell bra. Karen Fuyu (かれん Fuyu Karen) Voiced by: Ema Kogure Caren is the Mer-Fox Princess of Brittlestar, located in the Antarctic Ocean, keeper of the purple pearl, and twin sister of Noel. She is 15 years old. Caren and Noel are twins, born on Brittlestar and have a portal in the castle to go between Brittlestar and Mu. Caren cares most for Noel. Most of the time, she is calm and mature; however, she is found to be wild, humorous, and even a bit strange at times. Other than that, she is very loyal to her friends and loves her sister, Noel, very much. Caren finds a love interest, Hashimoto, a glaciologist. She has an dark purple mermaid tail and matching seashell bra. Noel Fuyu (ノエル Fuyu Noeru) Voiced by: Ryōko Nagata Noel is the Arctic Mer-Fox Princess of Pavlopetri, located in the Arctic Ocean and keeper of the indigo (i.e. 藍色, ai-iro) pearl. She's 15 years old. She loves to read books and is a good friend of Rina. She is calm, gentle, caring, and studious (as she sometimes wears glasses on land later in the second season of the anime). She is Caren's older twin sister by about a minute at the most. Noel cares deeply for Caren. She has an deep blue mermaid tail and a deep blue strapless seashell bra. In the third volume of the English manga, ai-iro was translated as indigo, but deep blue makes more sense regarding the character's color scheme. Some refer to Noel's name as Noelle, because originally Noel is a male name, while Noelle is the female form, but the official English translation as well as the official Japanese romanization uses Noel. Coco (ココ Koko) Voiced by: Satomi Arai Coco is the Mer-Cat Princess of Nan Madol, located in the South Pacific Ocean and keeper of the yellow pearl. She is 16 years old. Coco is a bright, loving and caring girl. She normally worries for her friends, especially Sara and can keep their secrets very well. She is also a fun mermaid and often goes around flirting with boys on the beach. She is gentle yet brash and outspoken. Coco is loyal to her friends even loyal to a fault. She is bit of a flirtatious but later gets a boyfriend. She has an yellow mermaid tail and matching seashell bra. Seira (星羅 Seira) Voiced by: Eri Kitamura Seira is the Mer-Cat princess of Cambay, located in the Indian Ocean and keeper of the orange pearl. She is 12 years old. Seira is a bubbly and happy girl. She is very nice to everyone, tries to be positive and wants to be like the rest of the mermaids when she grows up. She has an orange mermaid tail and matching seashell bra. Kaito Dōmoto (堂本 海斗 Dōmoto Kaito) Voiced by: Daisuke Kishio Kaito, the Cat adoptive son of a pair of musicians, is an avid surfer, as well as Lucia's love interest. Though he is popular with girls, he is secretly in love with a beautiful mermaid who saved him from a shipwreck seven years ago (caused by Gaito so he can have Kaito join him), and has yet to realize that this mermaid is Lucia. Kaito kept Lucia's pearl in a necklace until he gave it back to her. Later in the story, it is discovered that beneath Kaito's cat exterior lie some distinctively inhuman qualities and that he is the Mer-Cat prince of an kingdom called Pantharassa and is the younger twin brother of Gaito. Aqua Regina separated Gaito and Kaito to prevent world chaos. Kaito has a hard time when Lucia comes in her cat form, because of having feelings for both her cat form and her mermaid form. Kaito eventually realizes that the two are one, giving Kaito the ability to love Lucia no matter what form she is in. He has an black Mermaid tail underwater when his heriagte is revealed. Dōmoto is derived from KinKi Kids Pink Hanamori likes. Supporting Characters Regina Nanami (七海 レジーナ様 Nanami Rejīna-sama) Voiced by: Kumi Yamakado Regina is Lucia and Nikora's mother and the Mer-Cat queen of Alantus who leads the previous Mermaid Princesses. She often help her daughters and their friends with some of the problems. She has an pink mermaid tail and matching seashell bra. Nikora Nanami (七海 にこら Nanami Nikora) Voiced by: Eri Saito Nikora is the virtual manager of the "petit-hotel" Pearl Piari on land, where the Mermaid Princesses' mothers work. A purple Mer-Cat Princess, she is Lucia's older sister and Reigna's daughter. She has a crush on Maki, the owner of a bar. She has a purplish-pink tail and seashell bra. Meru Hosho (宝生 芽流 Hōshō Meru) Voiced by: Ema Kogure A young South Atlantic Mer-Cat who is Hanon's sister and princess of Pavlopetri. She has an light blue mermaid tail with matching seashell bra. Lucy Hosho (宝生 ルーシー Hōshō Rūshī) Voiced by: Yuka Tokumitsu Hanon and Lucy's mother and Mer-Cat queen of Pavlopetri. She has a blue Mermaid tail and wears an aquamarine seashell bra. Jennifer Toin (洞院 ジェニファー Toin Jenifā) Voiced by: Yuri Amano Jennifer is Rina's mother and Mer-Cat queen of Shicheng. She has a green mermaid tail and wears green seashell bra. Saori Fuyu (冬 沙織 Fuyu Saori) Voiced by: Keiko Han Caren and Noel's mother and Mer-Cat queen of Brittlestar and Pavlopetri. She has an deep blue/dark purple mermaid tail and matching seashell bra. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Lists